No Words
by chocouball
Summary: [Drabble] In your eyes, in our hearts, sometimes words just ain't enough, for this love that's more than love. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon/Hoshi x Woozi]


_There are no words,_

 _I swear this much is true,_

 _There ain't a word in this world that describes you._

.

.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana _indahnya_ seorang Lee Jihoon.

Tidak ada.

 _Lee Jihoon_.

Pemuda mungil bersurai merah jambu, yang kini bersurai blonde, yang resmi menjadi kekasih mungilnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir―tidak, Soonyoung tidak lupa tanggal, apalagi tahun―cuma, ini rahasia. Soonyoung lebih suka tanggal anniversary mereka hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Pemuda mungil―yang dengan caranya sendri, mampu menangkap hati Soonyong tanpa perlu berusaha keras. Soonyoung sudah jatuh padanya bahkan sebelum Jihoon sempat berkedip menatapnya di hari pertama mereka menjadi seorang trainee.

Pemuda mungil―yang bagaimanapun kelakuannya, entah menyenangkan atau menyebalkan―selalu mampu membuat Soonyoung berbunga-bunga dan membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Seperti bagaimana caranya berkedip menatap Soonyoung dari balik bulu matanya yang tipis―saat kelakuan Soonyoung membuatnya bingung, dan frekuensi berkedipnya akan berkali lipat lebih banyak jumlahnya.

Bagaimana caranya bersemu saat Soonyoung sengaja―atau tidak sengaja berlaku manis. Seperti saat Soonyoung membawakan sebuah selimut saat Jihoon ketiduran di studio miliknya dan Soonyoung tetap di sana menungguinya bangun.

Bagaimana caranya tertawa hingga seluruh badannya berguncang saat Soonyoung setengah mati membuat satu lelucon―hanya untuk mendengar malaikatnya tertawa dan Soonyoung merasa surga berada di ujung kukunya.

Bagaimana caranya menyipitkan mata cemburu saat melihat Soonyoung―yang karena tuntutan sebuah fanservis, harus berada dekat berdua bersama Mingyu lebih dari yang bisa ditoleransi Jihoon. Jihoon jelas _tidak_ menggembungkan pipi, Jihoon jelas _tidak_ marah, Jihoon jelas _tidak_ cemburu―meski Soonyoung terlarang tidur di dalam kamar bersama Jihoon malam itu.

Bagaimana caranya memberengut lucu saat Doogi-PD menyuruhnya mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah jambu. Soonyoung menghabiskan waktu seharian mencoba meyakinkannya kalau―ya, Jihoon terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dengan kepala yang terlihat seperti habis tertumpah sirup strawberry manis.

 _Jihoon memukulnya dengan sendok makan setelah sepersekian detik komentar itu keluar dari mulutnya_.

Bagaimana caranya menangis saat stress hebat melandanya―komposisi nada yang sudah dikerjakannya selama berminggu-minggu hilang. Tidak berbekas. Seluruh kerja kerasnya raib dari komputer begitu saja dan Jihoon benar-benar menangis―lirih, terisak, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung.

 _Soonyoung memastikan mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas dan saat menemukan salah satu staff tidak sengaja menghapusnya_ ― _Soonyoung memberinya luka memar kebiruan di bawah pelipisnya._

Bagaimana caranya mengerutkan kening khawatir saat Soonyoung tidak sengaja membuat engkel kakinya sakit―keseleo. Pemuda mungil itu merawat kakinya tanpa banyak bicara―sekalinya bicara, hanya untuk memarahi si blonde dan menyemprotnya semalam suntuk. Tapi Jihoon memang hanya menang mulut. Kelakuannya jauh lebih manis.

 _Jihoon rela begadang memijat engkel kaki Soonyoung dan menjaga posisi kakinya agar tetap nyaman di atas bantal ketika Soonyoung tidak sengaja bergerak dalam tidurnya_.

Bagaimana cara Jihoon memerah sampai ke telinga―saat Soonyoung mengecup lehernya dan membuat tanda di sana. Lalu mengecup bagian lain―yang kalau kuteruskan, drabble ini berubah rating menjadi M.

 _Soonyoung memang menyukai warna merah. Apalagi kalau warna merahnya adalah merah yang menyebar di wajah Jihoon saat mereka melakukan_ kegiatan malam _bersama. Iya_ ― _Soonyoung memang mesum, dan dia bangga._

Atau―bagaimana cara Jihoon menatapnya dengan kedua manik matanya yang setengah terpejam seperti sekarang ini. Jihoon mengantuk, dan masih terjebak di dalam studionya yang mungil. Masih mencoba mengkomposisi nada dan memproduksi sesuatu meski Seungcheol sudah menyuruhnya kembali sejak dua jam yang lalu.

 _Demi Tuhan, ini hari ulang tahun Jihoon, dan anak-anak sudah lelah menanti Jihoon kembali ke dorm agar mereka bisa membuat pesta kecil untuknya_.

Jadi, sebagai kekasih yang baik, Soonyoung datang menyusul membawa misi untuk menculik Jihoon dan membawanya kembali pulang ke dorm―para member sudah menunggu dengan kejutan kecil untuk member paling mungil mereka.

Lengkap dengan selimut, setermos cokelat hangat, dua mug kecil, tersimpan rapi di dalam tas dan sekotak kue yang Soonyoung yakin Jihoon tidak akan mampu menolaknya, di atas kedua tangannya―lengkap dengan lilin dengan angka dua dan nol. Serta korek api gas aman tersimpan di saku celananya.

"Jihoon- _ie_?" panggilnya saat menyelundup ke dalam studio.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di sela-sela lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Soonyoung mengelus puncak kepala pemuda mungil itu. "Kalau kau lelah, kenapa masih memaksa untuk tetap di sini?"

Seperti yang bisa diduga―Jihoon mengerang. Jenis erangan bete tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bercampur dengan jenis erangan oh-Tuhan-aku-lelah-sekali.

Soonyoung tidak berkomentar. Tanpa bicara, dia sudah tahu arti erangan itu. Dia simpel menaruh tasnya bawah dan membuka kotak kuenya. Jihoon mendengar Soonyoung sedang sibuk di belakangnya―tapi tidak mau merasa ingin tahu sedang apa dia. Paling sedang berkelakuan aneh.

Soonyoung kan memang aneh.

Tapi jenis aneh yang Jihoon cinta setengah mati.

Soonyoung merogoh korek api di dalam sakunya dan mulai menyalakan lilin yang ia pasang dengan berisik tadi di atas kue yang ia bawa. Lalu dengan tenang dan percaya diri―percayalah saat kubilang Jihoon itu _clueless_ sekali kalau sedang dibuatkan _surprise_ ―ia melangkah ke samping Jihoon dan setelah menepuk kepalanya lembut dan pemuda mungil itu _akhirnya_ mendongak, Soonyoung menyudurkan kotak kuenya ke depan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, mungil kesayangan."

Benar.

Jihoon hanya berkedip menatapnya. Lalu melirik kelender dan jam dinding.

Tanggal 22 November―dilingkari spidol merah. Pukul 23.56.

Jihoon baru _ngeh_ 4 menit menuju tanggal 23 November.

"A―a―"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Tiup dulu lilinmu sebelum tanggal 22 ini berakhir, sayang."

"Hei, pejamkan matamu dulu dan buat permohonan," katanya buru-buru saat Jihoon benar-benar akan meniupnya.

Jihoon meliriknya sebal tapi menurut. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Lalu membukanya dan meniupnya dalam sekali tiup.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan meletakkan kuenya di meja. Ia memutar kursi Jihoon dan berlutut di depannya. Soonyoung menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan menatap dalam kedua manik matanya.

"Semoga yang terbaik selalu menyertaimu, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Hm."

"Lalu, semoga unyu-unyu imutmu berhenti berkembang." Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya karenanya. "Karena aku tidak suka melihat seme potensial yang akan mencoba merebutmu dariku."

Jihoon tertawa. "Kau tahu kau satu-satunya seme potensial yang mampu menjinakkanku."

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju. "Iya―tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka mereka memandangmu lapar kapanpun dan di manapun."

"Semoga kau cukup berbuat baik hingga Tuhan mengabulkan doamu yang ini, Soonyoung- _ie_."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau mau aku mendoakanmu agar bertambah tinggi?"

Mengejutkan―Jihoon menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon menggembungkan pipi. "Nanti kau mencari mungil-mungil yang lain kalau aku tidak mungil lagi. Aku ini mungil kesayanganmu. Satu-satunya."

"Meski kau nanti jadi lebih tinggi dari Mingyu, kau tetap mungil kesayanganku, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Hng―oke."

"Lalu, semoga keras kepalamu berkurang tahun ini―jadi aku tidak perlu memutar otak setiap kali harus menyelundupkanmu keluar dari sini."

Jihoon menatapnya datar.

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya, "―dan, selalu mencintaiku kapanpun dan di manapun. Sampai aku tua. Sampai aku keriput. Pokoknya sampai kapanpun."

Jihoon tertawa.

"Pokoknya, semoga sukses menyertaimu, sayang."

Jihoon menggenggam kedua tangan yang berada di pipinya dan tersenyum. "Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doa-doamu, Soonyoung- _ie_."

Soonyoung tertawa lebar. "Mau cokelat hangat?"

Pergantian topik yang absurd.

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia menguap lebar. "Nanti saja. Aku mengantuk."

"Hei, kau harus makan kuemu."

"Nanti saja, Soonyoung- _ie_. Aku mengantuk."

Baiklah, cokelat hangat dan kue masih bisa menunggu nanti. Kedua mata Jihoon sudah memerah dan Soonyoung yakin yang dibutuhkan kekasih mungilnya saat ini adalah tidur.

"Mau kembali ke dorm?"

Dorm terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak yakin sanggup berjalan kembali ke sana―lagipula, kita punya itu di sini." Jihoon menunjuk sofa di belakang mereka.

Oh, ide brilian.

Soonyoung berdiri dan menyeret Jihoon bersamanya. Ia mendudukkan Jihoon di sofa dan mulai membuka tasnya sendiri.

"Kau punya sofa, dan aku punya ini." Soonyoung mengacungkan selimut yang dibawanya. Jihoon tertawa.

Mereka berdua cepat memposisikan diri di sofa―yang jelas sekali sempit, tapi tidak terlalu sempit kalau kau tidur memeluk yang satunya―apalagi kalau yang satunya mungilnya seperti Jihoon.

"Jihoon, cium aku selamat malam dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menciummu." Lalu langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir setelahnya. Jihoon bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengomentari kalimat ini.

Pipi Jihoon bersemu merah setelah Soonyoung menciumnya. Hanya sebentar padahal dan bukan tipe ciuman yang bisa membuat Soonyoung seganas singa.

Beberapa tahun menjalin cinta dan secara mengherankan Jihoon masih bisa merona kapanpun Soonyoung menciumnya.

Soonyoung mengusap pipinya lembut. "Tidurlah, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Hng."

Soonyoung merapatkan selimut yang membungkus keduanya dan menarik Jihoon mendekat. Ia tersenyum saat Jihoon mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di ceruk lehernya.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum saat Jihoon membuat bulatan-bulatan absurd di punggungnya―oh, tidak. Tidak absurd. Kalau Soonyoung tidak salah menerka, itu _love sign_. Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan semakin memeluknya erat.

Merasa nyaman dan puas―Soonyoung masuk ke alam mimpi dengan deru nafas teratur Jihoon sebagai lullaby.

 _Sama sekali tidak sadar dia lupa sesuatu_.

.

.

 _In your eyes,  
In our hearts,  
Sometimes words just ain't enough,  
For this love that's more than love._

.

.

 **A/N:**

Ini fanfiksi yang idenya datangnya absurd. Lagi dengerin lagunya the Script yang I Am Yours, No Words, sama yang Never Seen Anything 'Quite Like You'. Lalu terciptalah fanfiksi ini.

Ini absurd banget /cry/

Quote di awal dan di akhir fiksi saya ambil dari lirik lagu No Words sama Never Seen Anything 'Quite Like You'.

Anyway, happy birthday to uri vocal line leader, Lee Jihoon or Woozi!

Maaf ya, saya selalu nistain kamu di semua fanfiksi yang saya buat. Mulai dari jadiin kamu polos-polos minta dipolosin, jadiin kamu cewek, sampe pernah 'matiin' kamu juga. MIANHAE /sungkem/ tuntutan kerjaan itu!

Semoga semakin yang baik-baik, semakin sukses sama Seventeen, semoga tahun ini tambah tinggi―barang sesenti duasenti gakpapa, saya terima, semoga tambah manly―biar sekali-kali saya kasih peran jadi seme, semoga semakin imut―ah, uke forever deh, semakin squishy, semakin unyu unyu ugu, semakin ya―lah, ini gimana katanya biar manly kok endingnya makin unyu '^'

Pokoknya makin baik-baik ya, Jihoon!

Saya kadoin fiksi―yang nistain kamu lagi, jangan protes ya, LOVE YOU!

.

.

P.S. saya lagi proses ngerjain Tied Ship sama Triple Trouble. Jadi yang sabar, yaa nungguinnya. Soalnya di rl juga lagi sibuk ngejar bapak dosen saya yang tercinta '^'

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

Chan menguap lebar. " _Hyung_ ―kenapa Soonyoung _hyung_ belum kembali juga?"

Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya menatap pintu dorm―objek yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak satu jam yang lalu ia menyuruh Soonyoung pergi dan membawa Jihoon kembali.

Seungcheol menghela nafas. "Dia tidak akan kembali sampai besok pagi." katanya yakin.

"Eh?"

" _Hyung_! Dia harus kembali―"

"―hei, aku sudah susah-susah memanggang kue―"

"―aku bahkan rela membersihkan seluruh dorm demi menciptakan ruangan yang bersih dan nya―"

"―kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya mencari seluruh hiasan ini, kan―"

"―tidak sebanding denganku yang mencari alat pemanggang kue untuk Jeonghan _hyung_ ―"

Seungcheol kembali menghela nafas. Ia beranjak menuju kamar. "Kembali ke kamar. Tidur saja."

"Tapi―"

"―yaa!―"

"―Hei―"

"―KEMBALI KE KAMAR DAN TIDUR KATAKU!"

"N―ne!" sepuluh orang serempak menjerit panik dan berlarian menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
